qujinfandomcom-20200214-history
Notes of Ddraji language
Notes of Ddraji language Words in Ddraji Ddraji to English Jurish = King/queen-Warriors they have no magical abilities Juie = King/queen Shinie = High-king/queen Bonheddig = Noble not born as one, Becomes a Noble Gwaebonheddig = Blood Noble, Born as a Noble Xen (sounds like Zen) = Path way Zo (sounds like zu) = Enlighten Xenzo = Way of the Enlighten Path Shie = The Serpent-Dragon Shixenzo = Serpent-Dragon of the Enlighten Path Wingzhe = Wise Siaru = Dead Drosie = Evil Drosbie = Sin Drosbipo = Sinful Chod = foulest Sinner Hunaon = Chaos Meng = Dream, Dreaming Mengjix = Dreams of a people Shcyuigu = sleep Shcyuiguxe = Sleeping Msyu = Sleeping for a long time Izh Shcyuigu Msyr = To Sleep Time Time to go to sleep Menosog = Nightmare Cylch = cycle Msyr = Time Gurgun = Claws Rentokashi = Truth and Alchemy and Scientific study Beagan = Little Nei = Hi or Hi hi Haoneitubask = Hello Ydwai = Yes, O.K., Aye Puai = No, Nope, Nay Arang = On Y = The Agi = A Izh = To Wofyi = my Magic Eedon = Bad Medicine Thy = Mystics or Mysticism Ku = Shaman or Shamanism Wu = Magic or mage Wuthyku = Powerful magic, true magic, Tri-magical; Mage, Mystic, Shaman Shinjuthy = High-king/queen Mystic or Wizard king/queen Kuthy = Shaman-mystic or Shamystic Juthy = King/queen Mystics Places Beurak = Island Beurrakksie = Archipelago Chain of islands Golas = Palace Refjart = Home and House Wofyhy = My House the Owner of a house speaking about their own house Dimensions Coblyn = Fey Realms Nodmeng = Dreaming the deep dream, The Dream realms Spherefos = Multiverses Spherexand = Multipleverses/Omniverse The Elements and The Elementals Diear = Earth, stone, rock Heidudiear = Black Stone [ means coal] Diearhutan = Rock-Fire Lava Huotan = Fire Gwyntfeng = Wind, Breathe Koaer = Air Shoed = Tree Zhuwr = Water Mellian = Lighting Jeanalzho = Metal as the elemental other wise it is Xhie (Metal as an object or part of an item) Iaing = Ice Items/Objects Cerdyn = Card Cerdynx = Cards Cigem = Game Cerdyncigemx = Card-Games Medrfyddyd = Art, craft, the skills of creative Ka = Picture Ddyd Cylchxhiang = Art Machine that Moves Cartoons or animation Ang = Object, crafting Xhiang = Machine, gears Xhie = Metals Olwyn = Wheel Beic =Bike Cylchxhiang = moving machine, auto-cycle Cylchxhiang Olwynang = Vehicle, auto-moving machine, moving machine Wheel Beiccylchmodtuo = Bike cycle Motor, Motorcycle Arang Beiccylchmodtuox Cerdyncigemx = On Bike cycle Motor Card-Games Card Games on Motorcycles Bradididxhiang = Trap Wezy = Radio Colours Langlas = Blue Heidu = Black Chihaur = Gold Huangmelyn = Yellow Lanhuang = Green Baigwyn = White Bailan = Grey Hongcoch = Red Lanhong = Purple Honghuang = Orange Baihong = light red Pink BaiLan = Light blue Bailanhong = Light purple Baihonghuang = Light orange Bailanhuang = Light green Baihuang = Light yellow Enhon = Rainbow Creatures/beings/folk Tegcoblyn = Elf Ellyllcoblyn = Goblin Dynanang = Gnome Teimguacoblynji = The Fey Folk Xhidiear = Dwarf Ddraie = Child of Dragon (Like Half-Dragons, Drakes, Dragonborn, Dragonfolk, etc) Ddraji = The Children of Dragon Ddrajjoch = Dragon Bradididdra = Kobolds or also called as little Brothers/Sisters Tiie = Male Meiie = Female Tibaban = Male Baby Meibabis = Female Baby Tearthai Brother Meirfri = Sister Ji = One people, The children of, race of beings, beings Hoolieguon = Vikings Animals Ornya = Raven Wingzhysbrshen = Wise Spirit Owl Pusheen = Cat or Kitty Kamao = cat Cwou = Dog Pyus = Fish Pyusx = Fishes Ceffie = Horse Ceff = Zebra Supernatural Beings Duw = God Duwx = Gods Meuw = Goddess Meuwx = Goddesses Sombi = Zombie Sombix = Zombies Ysbrshen = Spirit Lingaid = Soul Drosilingaid = Evil Soul can mean Devil Mogiaful = Devil DrosiHunaonji = Evil Chaos Beings Demons) Written Language of the Ddraji Vallgurgun = Claws Words [Meaning Written language with your claws Meorentokashi = Alchemical Truth Words writing in Alchemical/Scientific form of language MaMaka = Picture Words Written language icons/pictures, also nicknamed the drawing words Zyjiwyddrajjoch = Dragon Song Words Written language using dragon form characters Category:Ddraji